Lucky Star
by Froster
Summary: All Lucy wanted to do was meet the guardians. To see Sandy spread dreams throughout the night and see the Tooth Fairy collect teeth. To catch Santa or The Easter Bunny and to see Jack Frost create snow for the children. Lucy always believed in them, but never expected to meet one of the myths in her life or after life. Will Lucy be lucky enough to see them and live in 'Lucky Star'
1. Lucy & A Mysterious Man

**Yeah. I know I need to write Sister Storm, but I got a great idea for a new book. I knew I couldn't use this character in the story at the moment, but I wanted to make a story for her. I will include her in Sister Storm and she is the one who died to Pitch. This why be based around her like Frost & Found was for Emma or Dark Angel for Scarlet. I think she will be one of the interesting characters in the stories, but would appreciate if people could review what they thought of her and if I should use her in the books. If not I will just make it that Valerie had a dream, but it never happened. If you want me to use her I will, but that's also the main point of me writing this. I don't want to include a character too similar to Tara & Sandy, but if you guys want her I will. I will continue Sister Storm after I finish writing this. Sorry for anyone who wanted to read Sister Storm, but you can read this. I might update Sister Storm once or twice if I get a chance. Hope you enjoy Lucky Star! :-)**

"Sandman is the guardian of dreams. Although he doesn't speak, he communicates through sand images that he conjures above his head much like a game of charades. He is ancient and wise and incredibly powerful. Although peaceful by nature, the Sandman is a fierce fighter expertly wielding his dream sand whips to fight Pitch and his nightmares." Lucy reads as she walks over to her friend's house. She was in love with the guardians and their mysterious ways. She dreamt of seeing Sandman fill the sky with light and spread dreams to children and watch the Tooth fairy flutter around collecting teeth. To catch Santa or The Easter Bunny or to see Jack Frost create snow for the kids in the Winter. But these were only dreams and dreams at that. Lucy continued walking and walked into someone dropping her book. "Sorry… I wasn't paying attention." Lucy says picking up her book and looking at the startled stranger. He wore all Black and had grey skin. He was very tall and towered over Lucy like she was an insect.

"You…" The man says backing away a bit. This got Lucy's curiosity because he looked surprised or if threatened. He couldn't be scared of a kid could he?

"I'm sorry, but did I scare you? I was just…" Lucy trails off staring at him. She wanted to scream bloody murder, but couldn't get herself to do it. He was identical to Pitch Black described in her book. She was only a few yards away from her friend's house. Maybe she could run, but he wasn't a scary as said to be. Lucy was still frightened of him, though. He haunted kid's dreams and turned them into nightmares. She wanted to have her dreams of meeting the guardians and being friends with them. If she ran he could get her, but if she didn't, she was a sitting duck.

"No… It's ok… I'm not going to…" The man held out his hand as in treaty, but Lucy swung her book at him and hit him in the face. Lucy bolted off to her friend's house in hopes off safety.

"Brooke!" Lucy yelled when she saw her friend. Brooke was sitting in a tree reading what looked like the Harry Potter series. Brooke looked down at Lucy and looked startled. Lucy looked scared to death.

"What's…?" Brooke looked over to see the man staring at her with yellow eyes. Startled, Brooke screamed and fell out of the tree landing on her back. "Ow…" Brooke mumbled leaning up. Brooke immediately throws her book at him, but missing by a few feet. Apparently, today was the day to throw or hit that man with books, but the man didn't seem happy at Brooke's response. He put his hand out and a scythe made of black sand formed.

"What is he doing!?" Lucy said helping Brooke up. They were about to run when he swung the scythe at Brooke and out of instinct, Lucy jumped in front of its path with her book as a shield. The scythe hits the book and scrapes upon it with a sound of scratched chalk. The scythe angles up from the book and hits Lucy in the neck. Lucy drops the book holding her neck and the man looks shocked at what he had done. Didn't he know he could kill them?

"Lucy!" Brooke cried and grabbed her friend. Lucy had already lost her balance and her vision was going blurry. The scythe disappears in the man's hands and he reaches to Lucy.

"Get away! Haven't you done enough!?" Brooke yells and the man pulls his hand away. The words were stinging at him like needles. The man then sinks into the cold ground disappearing into the solid surface.

"I'm… Sorry…" Lucy mumbles as everything goes black and cold. There was darkness and no life at all. Lucy was never going to wake up from her eternal death.

**So how do you like the first chapter? I know it's different from what Valerie dreamt about, but I'll tell you why. Valerie can change reality if it does not delete a memory of some sort. If changing those memories happens the world could end. Figured I'd tell you in case you were wondering or if I don't add Lucy to Sister Storm and the ones to follow.**


	2. Memories & Mishaps

There was an internal silence within the darkness, but then bits of light started to seep through the darkness to reach for Lucy. The light was comforting and bit by bit lit up the emptiness. Lucy woke up to bright moonlight shining on her face, which slowly backed away, but stayed lit. There was a deep chill in the air and Lucy shivered. Lucy then remembered the man. Lucy reached up to her neck and felt no cut like earlier.

"How long was I out?" Lucy questions. She had woken up on the place she had last seen before everything had gone black. Lucy then notices her hand had a golden glow on it, but it barely shined. Her dress also had changed. It had gold and silver sparkles with silk fabric for the sleeves. There was lace at the bottom of the skirt and it was a beautiful white. "This is so pretty…"

Then it struck Lucy. Brooke was likely scared and saddened. "Brooke! Where are you?" Lucy called getting up. The light in her room was on, but Lucy could tell Brooke was either in bed asleep or reading. Lucy took a step towards the house, but stepped on something. It was her book. Its cover was now rainbows or colors, but other than that it looked the same.

Lucy picked it up to see the pages were now shiny silver. Curious, Lucy opened the book to see what appeared to be spells written on the pages. Lucy decided to read one for a joke knowing it wouldn't work. "Blow through the air and carry me there…" Lucy mumbled and closed the book. There was no effect. "Knew it…" Lucy says taking another step and then a breeze blows and Lucy Starts to come off the ground. "On second thought it might work…!" Lucy says stumbling in midair. Well, however you could do that. Lucy accidentally drops the book and then the breeze stops. Lucy falls to the ground and lands or her head and rubs it. That was painful and not happening again.

Lucy picks up her book and sees that Brooke's window is open. She could climb up the tree and go in like she had when then had secret meetings. They had been friends since they were 4. Well, Lucy was 4 and Brooke 3, but it didn't matter. Silently, Lucy jumps onto the tree and climbs to the branch to Brooke's window. The branch wasn't thick, but looked sturdy enough. The tree was an oak, but wasn't that tall. It was barely taller than the house. Lucy holds onto the branch and makes her way to the window. When near the end she reaches out and grabs onto the window sill. Lucy was about to pull herself up when the branch cracks and falls. Lucy clings to the window and pulls herself in when Brooke jerks up hearing the branch hit the ground. She looks around the room and doesn't even see Lucy.

"Who's there?" Brooke says grabbing her flashlight and shining it around the room.

"Hi, Brooke! I came to visit… Sort of…" Lucky says sitting on the bed. Brooke didn't even look at her. "Hey! I'm right here!" Lucy says putting her hand in front of Brooke's face. Brooke just kept looking around. "Stop pulling pranks… I just woke up on the lawn…" Lucy says reaching out to shake Brooke, but her hand goes right through Brooke. Startled, Lucy drops the book and it lands on the floor with a thud.

"Huh?" Brooke says looking down at the book. "How did this get in here?" Brooke says and picks up the book. Lucy stares at her star struck as Brooke studies the book.

*Cough* Lucy coughs and chokes on some dust. How long had it been since Brooke dusted. Brooke looks at Lucy for a moment then screams and throws the book at Lucy. Brooke opens the door and runs out of the room still screaming. Lucy looks down at the book that had been thrown into her arms. "You're not very helpful are you?" Lucy says standing there. Alone in a world where she couldn't be seen.

**I know… I know… These chapters are short, but they're only the introductions to Lucy. In chapter three more stuff starts to happen. It's like the movie Rise of the Guardians where Jack wakes up and learns his powers. Lucy is the only immortal, except the Tooth Fairy, that remembers her life before she died. Please don't say you hate her, yet, because this is going to be a book and perhaps an idea for Rise of the Guardians 2. If you hate that I'm writing this instead of Sister Storm… Just hate me and not Lucy. She's just an idea from me so blame me and don't say you hate her because of it. **


	3. Jack & The Lights

**_25 years later…_**

"Are you ok?" Brooke asked. A little boy had fallen and bruised his leg.

"My leg hurts." The boy whimpered. The boy was 3 years old and had fallen on the cement in the playground.

"Let me see your leg." Brooke said kindly and the boy showed her his bruised leg.

"It's only got a little bruise on it…" Lucy says hanging upside down from a tree on the playground. It was snowing and her whitish blonde hair was almost blending in. She was watching Brooke from the tree and wished that people could see her. That was the only time anyone had seen her after she woke up. She had a feeling the moon was responsible. She just had a feeling it was true. Lucy was holding her book with her hand, but not tightly. She could control her powers if she was holding her book and it was the only way to protect herself. It was awfully boring watching everyone interact while she couldn't be seen and had stopped aging. She got older, but her body and mind stayed young. While in thought a strong gust of wind blew by and Lucy's feet slip off of the tree and she lands face-first in a pile of snow. "Darn wind…" Lucy says and gets up. She brushes off the snow and looks to see a teenage boy with white hair looking at her book.

"Looks interesting… Is it a good book?" The boy says to apparently no one, but seemed to be directed to Lucy. Sadly, no one could see or hear her so he likely wasn't talking to her. He was leaning on a staff shaped like a Shepard's hook and looked adorable with his ocean blue eyes and his goofy face.

"Sorry, but I need that back. Be careful." Lucky touches his shoulder and putting a charm on him. She found that she could touch them if putting a charm on them, but they could never see or hear her. The charm just gave them that kind of luck, so Lucy wanted to be called Lucky and when her father could see her he called her his lucky star. The boy looks surprised, but that was likely because the book had disappeared because Lucy had picked it up. Strangely, if Lucy was touching the book it was invisible to others, but if she wasn't people could see it. Lucy started to walk away when the boy grabbed her shoulder. "Hey!" Lucy said because she was surprised that the boy had grabbed her. She also didn't want to be mean by saying get off. Lucy turns around to stare into his ocean blue eyes and his hand was cold.

"You… You can see me?" The boy said and Lucy wanted to laugh. He was a normal boy with white hair. Why wouldn't people be able to see him?

"Duh… Why couldn't I?" Lucy answered with a question and moved his hand off her shoulder. The cold was sending shivers down her spine and temperature usually didn't faze her. The boy seemed to ignore it and looked really happy.

"You can see me!" The boy jumped up happily and punched the air. Lucy couldn't help, but laugh at his actions. She wanted to be happy because finally someone could see her and didn't have her friend's reaction, but also sad because she liked being independent and could say things to them they couldn't hear or acknowledge.

"Well… Um… See Ya?" Lucy says turning around to walk away. She would've said something else if she had known what to say. It had been years since she talked to anyone and they could hear her.

"Where do you think you're going?" The boy says and Lucy was about to say somewhere else when a snowball hit her in the back of the head. Fine… If he was going to play that way she would play like that, too. Lucy says a spell and a snowball forms in her hands. Lucy turns around to throw it, but the boy was gone.

"Huh?" Lucy says surprised and another snowball hits her in the back. Lucy turns around and throws the snowball and it hits the boy in the face. He slips backwards and falls into a pile of snow. "A bit of balance aren't you?" Lucy says and she starts laughing. The boy had turned red and was either angry or embarrassed. He gets to his feet without using his hands, but Lucy thinks nothing of it.

"Nice shot. Not many can hit the champion." The boy says and Lucy stopped laughing to catch her breathe.

"And who might that person be?" Lucy says looking around.

"The name's Jack." The boy says putting out his hand as in agreement to be nice.

"I'm Lucy. I'd like to be called Lucky, though." Lucy says and shakes his hand.

"Nice to meet you…" Jack says smirking and Lucy couldn't help, but wonder what he was thinking. She had been friends with boys when they could see her and they loved sports and always tried to get the prettiest girl to like them. Then again, this boy was different and boys might have changed over the years. He couldn't possibly like her in the few minutes of meeting her. Then Lucy noticed he had some snow in his other hand.

"Trying to hit me with another snowball are you?" Lucy says and Jack looks like he got caught.

"Well... I wasn't doing that…" Jack says with his crooked smile. Lucy wanted to laugh because it was funny how he never really admitted to anything.

"Then what were…" Lucy begins to ask, but Jack shoves the snow down her back and it was frozen cold. "Hey!" Lucy says grabbing at the snow. Jack was laughing and Lucy was sure she had turned red. "I'll get you for this!" Lucy says and finally gets the snow out.

"Ok. Ok. I'm sorry. Truce?" Jack holds out his hand again and Lucy didn't take it.

"I don't think I can trust you after that." Lucy says playfully and crosses her arms.

"Then can I earn your trust by showing you my favorite spot?" Jack asks with his hand still out.

"I rather not take it. We can walk without holding hands." Lucy says with her arms still crossed. She wouldn't have minded holding hands with someone because she did it all the time, when she could be seen and she gave everyone hugs, boys and all, so she wasn't against holding hands.

"Just take it…" Jack commands clearly hiding something. Lucy decided to hold it anyway, but not because he was commanding her. He wasn't going to go till she took his hand and she figured that she was invisible anyways, so kids wouldn't think they were in love.

"Fine, but only if you don't put more snow down my back." Lucy says taking his hand.

"Hold on." Jack says and Lucy is confused.

"What? Why should…" Lucy couldn't finish because they had shot into the air and the winds had cut her off. She was surprised by what the boy was doing. How could he fly?

"Did I scare you?" Jack says and they are a little below the cloud-line. They were still flying somewhere, but not as fast. Lucy hadn't flown that fast before. She had practice, but she couldn't go at high speeds.

"A little… How can you do this?" Lucy says looking down. She wasn't scared of heights, but this was too much. Her first time being seen in years, a boy shoving snow down her back, and now he can fly! Wouldn't that freak anyone out?

"Sorry. I can't hear you over the winds." Jack says looking around for something. He could clearly hear her. He didn't want her to know.

"Yeah right…" Lucy mumbles to herself and Jack looks at her.

"What?" Jack says wanting to know.

"Where are we going?" Lucy says. She didn't want to hurt his feelings. Maybe he was like her. Alone in the world and finally met someone like him. Were there others like them?

"You'll see…" Jack says smirking.

"Please tell me you're not…" Lucy was about to say thinking what I'm think you're thinking, but he took her hand off his and she started to fall.

"Jack!" Lucy yelled and was about to say her spell when winds stopped her from falling. "Huh?" Lucy says confused. They had responded when she hadn't said anything.

"We're here…" Jack says flying to her and then he dives down playfully as if expecting her to follow.

"Do you expect me to do that?" Lucy says because she didn't want to risk her spell not working and her falling to her death.

"Winds…" Jack says and then the winds start to push her downwards. In a few seconds her feet were on the ground again and Lucy felt happy she didn't need to risk it.

"What were you thinking dropping me like that!?" Lucy says grabbing Jack and shaking him hard. How would he know if she could fly?

"I wasn't going to let you fall all the way down here…" Jack says turning his head as if ashamed.

"Hey… It's ok…" Lucy says and is sorry for saying that. It had clearly hurt his feelings.

"You do care." Jack says and turns his head back. He was smirking and Lucy knew she had fallen for a trick.

"Ugh…" Lucy mumbles and rolls her eyes. He was dentally a prankster.

"We are here, though…" Jack says looking over to a pond. It was frozen over and had frost designs drawn on it.

"Wow…" That's all Lucy could say. It those years she couldn't be seen she thought she'd seen everything in Burgess, but this pond was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Jack says and Lucy wanted to slap him. He knew she liked it. Why would she say Wow if she didn't? Maybe he heard her say Ow instead of Wow.

"Of course I like it. It's beautiful." Lucy says deciding not to slap him. There were some kids running around and she recognized them as Ginger, Alex, Linda, Becky, and Emma. Emma was her favorite. Even though Emma was only 6 she was a very kind heart and from what Lucy could tell Emma never told a lie.

"I think we are finally on the same page…" Jack smiles looking down at the book. Lucy saw his glance at it and shifted it to her other arm.

"Don't you be getting any ideas…" Lucy said in a motherly manner on purpose. Jack smirked and looked up into the sky, then frowned.

"Not now…" Jack grumbles unhappily.

"What's wrong?" Lucy says looking to where jack was. Waves of color were moving across the sky. This reminded Lucy of the Northern Lights, but she knew they couldn't be them.

"I've got to go." Jack says shooting up into the air and flying to where the lights were coming from.

"Wait!" Lucy says reaching a hand up as if trying to grabbing him, but he was already gone. "What is so important about those lights?" Lucy mumbles flopping onto the ground. Why had he flown off after some stupid lights? He seemed happy to meet her, but meeting someone who could see you couldn't be more important than some lights, could it? "Maybe I'll just follow him…" Lucy says after debating what to do. If he saw her so what? It's not like t was illegal to fly. Lucy looks up into the sky for the lights. They had faded, but Lucy had seen the directions. After Lucy says the spell along with a charm of safety she flies into the sky after Jack.


	4. Meeting of the Guardians

"How can he fly this far without getting tired?" Lucy mumbled flying slowly. It seemed like hours since she took off after Jack and was getting tired. She couldn't land now because she had no idea where she was. It had started snowing harder and harder and was getting chillier up this way. "What's that?" Lucy says spotting a huge house. It had smoke coming out of the chimney and she had seen Jack fly down somewhere around here. Why was he flying to a huge house in the middle of nowhere?

Lucy landed on the snow away from sight and walked up to a window to look in. the window was huge and there were large footprints in the snow. "Let's see what's going on in here…" Lucy says standing on her tiptoes and looking in. She almost immediately screamed seeing a large furry thing standing inside holding boomerangs. It looked like a bunny and kangaroo mix. Never knew that was possible. Floating next to the creature was a chubby yellow guy that looked similar to her. He made images over his head once in a while and Lucy could hear a woman talking. Lucy leaned to the side to see a girl with feathers and butterfly wings flying about talking to minis of herself. They looked the same as her, but they all had a blue feather instead of a yellow feather on their heads. There was a giant man standing around waving what appeared to be cookies around in the air. That would explain his weight problem.

"What am I doing here!?" Jack shouted and they all looked at him surprised.

"Finally… We've been waiting ages, mate." The giant kangaroo bunny creature said.

"I just met a girl who could see me and were having a good time when you turned on the lights!"

"Jack. Settle down." The woman says flying over to him and trying to open his mouth. Lucy tried not to laugh as he struggled to get her hands out of his mouth.

"Tooth… Fingers out of mouth." The giant man told the bird woman.

"Sorry…" The woman says flying away. "They're beautiful." Jack was looking annoyed at this moment and didn't look like the Jack Lucy knew.

"So why did you turn on the lights?" Jack says making sure the lady wasn't going to come back.

"There's been a nightmare attack!" The man said throwing his cookie and a little guy was hit and the bell on his head jingles as he falls over.

"Nightmares? I thought Pitch was defeated?" Tooth says and Jack swings his staff at the little guy with a bell. He freezes over and Lucy looked at the creature in awe. Then she noticed it was looking at her.

"Shh…" Lucy said and put a finger to her mouth. The bell guy didn't do anything so Lucy figured it was fine. Lucy then loses her balance and topples into the snow. The voices stopped talking and Lucy was sure they knew someone was there.

"Phil!" The giant man said or what sounded to be him said. "Go see what that was!" There is a groan from some creature and then what sounds to be a door opens. Lucy gets up and brushes the snow off of her and turns around to face a giant creature.

"Get away!" Lucy screams and the creature screams something in a foreign language. They both keep screaming till the giant man comes off the door wielding 2 swords.

"What is…?" The man says angrily then sees Lucy. "Who are you?" The man says lowering his swords, but keeping them out.

"Jack! Help!" Lucy yells and Jack flies out.

"Lucy?" Jack says then grabs her and drags her inside. The man put away his swords and the other things on the inside looked ready for a fight.

"Who is she?" The woman says and flies over to Lucy. Before she could open Lucy's mouth Lucy hides her face in the sleeve of Jack's hoodie.

"What is she doing here!?" The giant bunny kangaroo thing asks putting away his boomerangs.

"This is Lucy…" Jack says sitting Lucy down on a couch and handing her a cookie. "She is the person I was talking about…"

"Who are these people…?" Lucy whispers to Jack as he leans on his staff.

"These are the guardians. Santa, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and the Easter Kangaroo." Jack says the last word smirking and the bunny kangaroo creature looks angry.

"I'm not a kangaroo, mate!"

"Why do you call the Easter Bunny a kangaroo?" Lucy says and the supposed Easter creature looks happy someone got it.

"Even she agrees." The Easter fellow says gesturing his hands at Lucy. They were more of paws, but only the guy knew what to call them.

"I do see Jack's point, though…" Lucy says placing the cookie on the top of her book.

"How did you get here?" The giant man says and looks sternly at her, but joyfully. Was he Santa? He had the dimensions to be him.

"I… uh… followed Jack…" Lucy says deciding not to say flew. The yellow chubby guy was looking at her contently so he didn't seem to care.

"You walked all the way here? You almost tied with Jack!" The Easter guy says clearly trying to annoy Jack. "You might've even beaten him!"

"Are you saying I'm getting slower, cotton tail?" Jack says looking annoyed at the Easter guy. Clearly the giant guy was a rabbit because cotton tail was a kind of rabbit.

"If it's alright… Can I ask what to call you?" Lucy says twiddling her thumbs. She was clearly out of place here.

"Santa likes being called North, Tooth Fairy is Tooth, Sandman is Sandy, and Easter Kangaroo is Bunnymund." Jack says and Bunnymund ignores it with his arms crossed.

"Bunnymund? What kind of name is that?" Lucy says then wants to take it back. North, Bunnymund, and Tooth looked really annoyed at the statement. She was insulting them by saying a name is weird.

"It's my name so get used to it!" Bunnymund says looking angrily at her.

"Hey… I'm sorry. It's just… It's different. It's a little weird from the names I've heard." Lucy says defensively. She didn't want to start a fight with one of them. She especially didn't want to start a fight with all of them.

"So why did you follow me?" Jack says looking back at Lucy. Why did he always need to be some adorable at the simplest actions?

"I wanted to see why you were following some lights. I was really curious." Lucy says getting the point. Jack thought she was stalking him because he was cute. Maybe that's why Tooth said the compliment on Jack.

"So it wasn't anything else?" Jack says smirking at her. The others didn't see his face, but Lucy was getting annoyed.

"Jack… Please… I'm not stalking you…" Lucy says crossing her arms.

"Can I see her teeth?" Tooth says and Lucy frowns. That lady was going to pry her mouth open to look at her teeth. Then again why wouldn't she just do it instead of ask to do it.

"Good idea… I totally want to be mouth molested!" Lucy exclaims and Jack looked like he was about to laugh.

"I have my reasons!" Tooth says and Sandy floats away from her have a concerned face.

"For business or for pleasure?" Lucy jokes and she heard Jack a bit and Tooth turns red.

"Both!" Tooth says flying up to Lucy angrily.

"Whoa! Tooth! She's just kidding. Plus you have an unfair advantage." Jack says blocking Tooth's path to Lucy with his hands.

"I'm not too sure about that…" Lucy says looking over to Sandy. He hadn't said anything, yet. Was he a mute or shy? Lucy then notices he is pointing up to the window and making flags and things with some substance above his head. "I think Sandy needs your attention…" Lucy says and everyone looks over to Sandy. He gives her a thumbs up then points up to the giant window in the ceiling.

"Manny… It's been a while. What's bothering you?" North says walking over to a giant globe in the middle of the room. How had Lucy missed that?

"Who's Manny?" Lucy whispers to Jack. Tooth had backed off to see what this Manny wanted.

"He's the moon. He picks people who die to become guardians and brings them back. I thought your book would tell you about him." Jack says looking back at Lucy and her book.

"I haven't gotten to that part, yet." Lucy lied. She'd never get to that part, but she had already read it before everything in her life changed. She thought they all were real, but never thought she'd meet them. She met Pitch, but who's to say that wasn't a nightmare? Everyone got nightmares, but then why had she woken up in the same place she was hit.

"You seem to carry it around a lot so I thought you would…" Jack says looking back at the window. Moonlight was coming in on the floor and it looked like a shadow of Pitch Black's head and shoulders.

"Pitch? He is back." Tooth gasps and then there is a rumble from the floor. Lucy grabbed onto Jack's arm in fear and dropped her book. A crystal emerged from the floor and the light shined onto it.

"He's picking a new guardian?" North says more as a question than a statement.

"I wonder who it will be." Tooth says and Sandy forms a 4-leafed clover over his head.

"Why does he need a new guardian? It's been less than a year that he picked me." Jack said and everybody seemed to ignore him. Lucy was listening in hopes of hearing some things before Jack took her back to Burgess.

"Jack…?" Bunnymund says looking back at Lucy and Jack. Lucy had let go of his arm, but was still standing. She was barely shorter than Jack, but way shorter than Bunnymund. Everyone in the room was.

"What?" Jack says trying to see who had formed over the crystal. Bunnymund had blocked their views, but they would tell them.

"It's Lucy…" Bunnymund says moving over a little. A person similar to Lucy was floating over the crystal. The other guardians were looking at Lucy at this point and Lucy was shaking her head in disbelief. She couldn't be a guardian. She was alive and still a kid. Jack was too, but maybe there was an age requirement. He looked about 16 and she was only 13. She had 3 more years till she was that old. If you didn't count the 25 years she never aged for some reason.

"What!?" Lucy shouted and everyone was surprised by the outburst.

"She can't be a guardian! She's a kid!" Jack then smacks his face in annoyance. He was a kid, too.

"I think you need to work on your calculations." Bunnymund says and Jack was likely red.

"What do you mean? She looks to be 12." Jack says angrily.

"I'm 13 actually." Lucy says and Jack by this point was getting annoyed at everyone.

"13… That's not the point! Does she look like she could be a guardian?" Jack says putting his arms out in a gesture towards her.

"Tooth does look like one, but her wings are pretty…"

"Why thank you!" Tooth said smugly.

"I was about to say pretty obvious…" Lucy says and Tooth stops smiling. "But they are pretty, too."

"Enough girl talk…" Jack says and Lucy punches his shoulder playfully, but hard because it was sort of mean. "Hey!" Jack says turning around and Lucy looks innocently at him.

"What? I'm just standing here being innocent." Lucy says and then laughs. "I thought you were supposed to be guardian of fun not grumpiness." Lucy says and Jack looks a little surprised at the statement.

"The kangaroo is grumpier than me, though…" Jack says loud enough for Bunnymund to hear.

"What! I'm a bunny!" Bunnymund exclaims angrily.

"Point taken…" Lucy says and both Jack and Lucy start laughing.


	5. Pitch's Black Sand

"It's not funny!" Bunnymund shouts.

"Not the name, bunny-brain. What I said." Lucy says and they both stop laughing.

"Bunny-brain?" Bunnymund says sort of amused, but also a little irritated.

"You're a bunny. You have a brain. Use it to figure out what bunny-brain is." Lucy says trying to explain, but was really trying to annoy Bunnymund.

"Who's the next Guardian? April Fools? Why does every Guardian need to be like Jack?" Bunnymund mutters.

"I'm not a guardian. I never will be." Lucy says seeming to take order and seriousness s new way.

"But Manny says…" North begins to say something, but Lucy was not happy.

"I don't care what Manny says. I'm not a guardian. I don't have a holiday or season to control. I'm a girl who for some reason was picked by some redneck guy to be a guardian." Lucy says and Sandy looks surprised then serious.

"How dare you say that about Manny!" North says angrily and Jack was clueless on what redneck meant. Sandy was now tugging on North's shirt. North looks down at him. "What?" Sandy makes some images over his head, but Lucy was no pro at Charades or anything close to it. In this case, how Sandy made images over his head. "Thank you. We forgot to give Lucy a drink." North says and Sandy grabs some eggnog and floats over to Lucy.

"Um… Thanks?" Lucy says cautiously taking it. Jack looked utterly confused at this point. "Why is it so important I have a drink?" Lucy says looking at it. She didn't like eggnog at all. She wasn't really even a fan of Winter, but Jack was the exception. "Can I have something that isn't eggnog? I don't like it…" Sandy shakes his head and floats a bit away from her.

"We don't have anything that isn't eggnog." North says putting his hands at his sides.

"Can you just take some snow and melt it. It would be water then." Lucy says and Jack looks a little mad. "Hey. What do you think snow is made out of? I like water and snow can be melted into water. I'm not saying I don't like it." Lucy says putting her hands up defensively and trying not to spill the eggnog. She really didn't like snow because it's the season people stopped seeing her. She also felt like it was out to get her. She always had nightmares of being swallowed by snow or eaten by black sand horses.

"Doesn't mean you need to rub it in…" Jack mumbles to himself.

"If you don't want me to do that then I'll drink the non-delicious eggnog." Lucy says and Sandy looks offended. "Sorry, Sandy, but eggnogs not my type. Neither is anything Winter… Except the holidays and snow." Lucy says and Sandy, North, and Jack now look unhappy. "I… I have these bad dreams about snow monsters eating me and being swallowed by black sand. That's why… why I don't really think it's safe…" Lucy stutters and everyone looks alarmed.

"Black sand?" North says stroking his beard in thought. "Do you know who Pitch Black is?"

"Sandman's enemy? I sort of got in a fight with him a while ago…" Lucy trails off forgetting they'd ask who'd won.

"You fought Pitch and lived!?" Jack exclaimed in what appeared to be fright, annoyance, uneasiness, and happiness.

"Yes… He won, but I lived. He left after he hit me with his scythe." Lucy says deciding to hide part of the truth.

"Did you get a cut from it?" North says as Sandy waves a sand flag over his head.

"I got a pretty good gash. Why?" Lucy says and they're all silent.

"His black sand got into you and now gives you nightmares." North finally says and Lucy thinks about it. If it was in her system 25 years then how come it never came out?

"Why didn't it leave after some bad dreams? Isn't it supposed to do that?" Lucy asks confused.

"Yes, but for some reason yours didn't. Have you ever had a good dream since that day?" North asks sternly. Was Pitch Black this serious of a threat?

"One… It was him helping me… After he hurt me, my friend shooed him away… In the dream he helped me and I got better quickly… Would he… Would he ever do that?" Lucy asks looking up at them hopefully. He might've killed her, but she remembered her friend shooing him off when he reached a hand out to help her. Would he be like Jack… appearance deceiving and kind?

"He's a cold-blooded animal doing whatever he can to get what he wants." North says angrily. Then something caught in Lucy's throat and she couldn't breathe.

*Cough* *Cough* *Cough* Lucy starts to gag and everyone looks at her. "Can't…" *Cough* *Cough* *Cough*

"It's the sand! Sandy! Quick!" North exclaims. Sandy quickly touches her and motions his hands up. Golden sand comes out of Lucy's mouth as she coughs. After a few seconds, golden sand stops coming out of Lucy's mouth and Lucy's throat was burning intensely. Her vision was getting blurry with black dots and she was losing her balance. Jack grabs onto Lucy as she almost falls to the floor.

"Sandy! What's wrong?" Jack says and everything goes numb. Lucy couldn't see anything and the voices sounded miles away. Then there was nothing. No light and no life. Just like when she had died.


	6. Dreams Forever, But Friends For Life

_"I'm not going to hurt you…" Pitch's voice was kind, but serious._

_"Get away!" Lucy holds up her book to say she would swing it._

_"They don't understand what's like to live in the shadows… Cast out and alone…" Pitch said sadly and Lucy lowered the book._

_"I thought you liked shadows…" Lucy was hurting. She was cast out from the world and was alone. No one believed in her or even saw her. Her only friend was afraid of her._

_"I do, but no one could ever see me. I could never talk to anyone and they could never listen." His voice was kinder than what you would expect, but raspy, too._

_"I know how you feel…" Lucy says walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder._

_"Jack was like me, but like all things they go away. A cast away dream or a memory. They had been known for years and I had too, but they took over the world. They spread their happiness and joy over everyone, but never thought about others." Pitch says in a depressed tone._

_"They seem nice… Yes, we fight, but they have good hearts…" Lucy says backing up her new friends._

_"They don't know you need fear to protect children. Without fear kids can make bad choices and mistakes. I may seem bad, but I also want to have someone to believe in me. Someone who knows I'm there and isn't afraid of me…" Pitch trails off. He actually had a heart. Were the guardians wrong about him? Were they bad themselves?_

_"You… You… Almost killed me…" Lucy says putting her hands on her ears. Voices were ringing through her head like bells and whistles. Questions were racing through her head like racecars. _

_"Who said I didn't?" Pitch says in a mocking tone._

_"What do you mean? I woke up fine in the lawn…" Lucy says her eyes wide._

_"Under the moon's light. He brought you back. I didn't mean to kill you. I was confused and hurt, but also afraid." Pitch says as if he were truly sorry._

_"You… Afraid?" Lucy asks in disbelief._

_"I didn't mean to scare you… I didn't even think you'd been able to see me. You and your friends have been the first to see me in a while. Everyone walks through me like I'm a waste of space."_

_"You had no right to attack two girls, though. You of all people should know that!" Lucy says annoyed. He didn't need to summon a scythe and swing it at them. He was immortal and they were two scared girls cowering under his gaze. He should've known they were acting out of fear._

_"I didn't mean for this to happen…" Pitch says and disappears._

_"You made it happen… Now fix it!" Lucy says her voice drowned out into darkness._

The darkness was cold and miserable. Slowly light crept into the darkness like the day Lucy woke up. There was an unbearable silence. No voice broke into it as the room lit up. Lucy was lying on a bed. Slowly Lucy looked around the room. It was nighttime and the moon was shining in on her.

"Was that a dream?" Lucy mumbles to herself and tries to sit up. A shock of pain shoots up her chest and Lucy lies back down. Her chest was burning and the room was dark, except for the bit of moonlight shining in from the window. Lucy then notices the window is open a crack. Lucy says a spell, but nothing happens. "Huh? Wait… Where's my book?" Lucy says looking around. Her book wasn't anywhere in the room. What had they done with it?

"Did you guys hear something?" The voice sounded to be Bunnymund's and it came from the hallway.

"Nope… Lucy's still asleep." The voice sounded to be Tooth's.

"I wonder why she carries this book around. It's only a book with us in it. She doesn't need it if she could just talk to us." The voice sounded to be Jack's, but it wasn't at the same time. Maybe Tooth was in his mouth again. Lucy started hoping they wouldn't open her book. If they read it they'd know she wasn't normal and force her to a guardian.

"A little scared?" Pitch's voice echoes in the room.

"Pitch?" Lucy says timidly. She was powerless without her book.

"Don't worry… I'm not going to hurt you…" Pitch says and they hallway falls silent.

"What do you want?" Lucy asks when the door bursts open.

"To be believed in…" Pitch's voice trails off and he disappears into the shadows before the guardians could see him.

"You're awake!" Tooth flies up to Lucy and gives Lucy a hug, but Lucy flinches in pain.

"She's hurt... The sand almost killed her." North says putting his swords away. Bunnymund was sniffing the air like a bloodhound with his ears twitching.

"Pitch was here…" Bunnymund says angrily.

"He… He's not what you think…" Lucy says kneading the bed sheet.

"He almost killed you!" Jack says annoyed.

"How do you know I'm not already dead!?" Lucy screams angrily, and then puts her hands over her mouth. What would they think?

"You what!?" Bunnymund shouts and glares at her.

"She's not thinking straight." North says putting his hands at his hips. "Would you like your book back?"

"Please…" Lucy says sadly. She just said she was dead. Why would Pitch lie to her about that? Maybe he was trying to scare her, but her greatest fear was never having a friend that could see her. Someone who understands and protects her. Who doesn't care what others think and would be with her no matter what.

"Why are you so attached to that book? You could just ask us and we could tell you about ourselves." Jack says flipping his staff onto his shoulder.

"Just because I can ask you doesn't mean I can't read. Have you even read a book?" Lucy says knowing he likely hadn't.

"What does it matter?" Jack says and a little wind blows into the room.

"You haven't have you? Reading is a great pleasure and you can be more knowledgeable about the future and your imagination." Lucy says sounding very smart.

"Would now be a good time to give you back your book?" North asks a little mocking in his voice. He had a strange Russian accent, too. Maybe he spent a little too much time in Russia?

"Sure." Lucy says and North hands her a book. It wasn't her book, though. "North… This isn't my book." Lucy says flipping through the pages.

"That's the book you brought." North says sounding confused. It had the same cover.

"It's not my book. The cover has the same words, but the inside isn't the same. I know my book from the others." Lucy says shutting the book.

"What's so special about your book? Is it a diary or something?" Jack says smirking. Oh, how much Lucy wanted to slap him right then.

"It's special to me… It's not a journal." Lucy responds putting the book on the end table.

"Maybe Pitch switched them out? Think he'd do that?" Bunnymund says crossing his arms.

"He was just in the room with me… Think he would've taken me?" Lucy says sarcastically, but being serious.

"Good point… Sheila here is right. Wouldn't he have normally taken her with him? It's risky even coming here, but to not have a reason is a whole new problem." Bunnymund says spinning open of his boomerangs.

"Lighten up. He's trying to trick her like he did with me." Jack says leaning on his staff.

"He said he could've killed me, but he didn't! He said I was special and that I would be understood! Does that sound like a mad animal to you?" Lucy yells aggravated.

"He said something similar to that to me. 'What goes better than cold and dark? We could be believed in,' but he was wrong. They'd fear us and everyone would be miserable.

"He's just playing tricks on your brain. He's trying to get you to trust him, but will lie to anyone to get his way. You mustn't believe him." North said in a strong voice.

"Then why haven't you noticed I've lied to you?" Lucy was very angry. Then could tell he lied, but couldn't tell a kid was lying to them? Were they 'The I hate Pitch and will never trust him gang' or something?

"You've been lying to us?" Bunnymund looks concerned yet irritated at Lucy.

"How do you think I could've walked here? Why would I be concerned about some book? Why would Manny pick a human to be a guardian!? I'm not human Dumbo! I'm called Lady Luck or Lucky, but my real name is Lucy! My skin shimmers gold and I have silver eyes! Of course I'm normal!" Lucy screams her mind and everyone looked a little frightened. Even Jack looked terrified of her. Was it because of what she said or because she had yelled? Maybe both, but he shouldn't be that surprised.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Jack sounded like a scared child and he technically was one.

"Because I was scared! Because I was confused and didn't know what you'd think of me if you knew!" Lucy couldn't really stop herself at this point. It seemed every thought was coming out of her brain when a question was asked.

"We wouldn't hate you…" Tooth said in a motherly voice. They were more scared than hateful. That makes total sense for what she just said.

"Then why are you scared of me!" Lucy started crying and everyone seemed to be sad with her.

"You were going crazy like Pitch. We thought he had done something to you and you would attack us." Jack still sounded like a child.

"I could've of attacked you anyways. If I did the charm would stop me. I give people luck from charms and they make that happen. I charmed you to be safe." Lucy said in a hushed voice.

"Why did you charm only Jack? Is there something we need to know?" Bunnymund says and his ears appear to be a heart.

"Can I kill the kangaroo, yet?" Lucy asked and Jack smiles.

"Give it a shot." Jack looks like he was up to something, but he always looked like that. He had only said that because Bunnymund was annoying, but why would he make his ears into hearts. Why was he inferring that? Lucy could tell that Tooth had a crush on Jack because of his teeth, but charming someone doesn't mean anything. She even did it before she knew he could see her and hear her. The only thing she knew right now is that she'd have some fights with Bunnymund.


End file.
